Thanksgiving at The Bunker
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: I'M BACK! Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety. Enjoy My Loves!


**AN: GUESS WHO BETCHES! IT'S A ME! MARIO! Nah. I'm joking. It's your Empress! I have returned. As promised I have your Thanksgiving one-shot and then next Friday on Black Friday, I'll get started on the 12 Days of Baby Winchester. I'm sad to say that I will not be accepting requests this year since it's only a 12 day and not a 25 day. I know, I know. I'm doing a 12 day because I have a ton on my plate this Holiday season. Y'all know it's my busiest time of the year and about to get even busier. A lot has gone on though since I've been gone. I've gotten my first tattoo might get my second next weekend, my older brother has gotten married, been to some parties and other gatherings, has had one doctor visit after another, and my plate is still full. *takes in a deep breath* Moving forward. I decided to do something I have only written once and I think you'll like it. Let's get this train rolling, shall we?**

 **Summary: You've been invited to the Bunker for a Thanksgiving feast! You lucky devil! Mingle, drink, eat lots of good food, and just have a good time! See you there ;) Massive AU in which almost everyone is still living. You as a silent character.**

 **Mistakes? Mmm Dinkleburg. Flames? Delicious!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Time of Thanks and Happiness.**

You pull into the massive garage of the hidden bunker you were invited to. It's Thanksgiving and you received an invite to join other hunters and huntresses to a big feast and meet others. You're a little nervous but pretty excited. You've met the Winchesters before and couldn't pass up the chance to meet them again. You couldn't help but wonder who sent the invite. It had to have been someone you know or met before. Once you've soothed your nerves, you get out of your car and walk up to the garage door that leads into the bunker. You knock and the door opens revealing a young woman and you know this young woman. It's Emily!

"Hi! You made it, I'm so happy!" She says happily giving you a hug which you return.

You break the hug and look at her. She's radiating happiness and looks beautiful. She's wearing a long sleeveless black dress. Her long chocolate brown is down, for once but you know she'll have it pulled back as having it down annoys her. You see her Deadpool tattoo and laugh a little on the inside. It suits her. Her dress is a little loose but still shows off her dancer's physique. She's not too thin but not too big either. She also has some muscle from her hunting days. Now, from what you heard, she's a researcher here at the bunker and dances part-time. You look down for a moment as to not feel awkward and notice she's barefooted. You wonder if her feet are cold. Her voice snaps you back to reality.

"Well come along then! Everyone's here and dinner is almost ready." She says leading you into the bunker.

She leads you to the main part of the bunker where everyone's chattering and mingling. You feel your nerves working up again but you'll settle down again.

"So you can mingle here, in the den which is through that hallway some of the guys have a football game on just follow the manly tears, Gabriel is over yonder as the bartender so feel free to snag a drink, he has a whole menu, washrooms are everywhere just look for the signs, and the kitchen is off limits. Dean is the head chef and is very particular about who's in the kitchen. The boy really loves his kitchen." She mutters that last part, then her smile returns. "If you have any questions or get lost, just ask Castiel, he'll point you in the right direction."

You nod and she does the same, she's about to say something when Gabriel calls to her.

"Emmy girl! I need you to come see me!" Gabriel calls.

"Coming!" She calls back.

She turns to you and gives you a peck on the cheek. "Relax and have fun. You're safe here. Promise."

She leaves you to see what Gabriel needs her for and you decide to mingle the best you can. After a few moments, Sam comes up to greet you. Like most of the guys, he's wearing nice black slacks and midnight blue button down.

"Hey, you made it. Glad you could come." Sam says giving you a hug. "Emmy said she sent you an invite. Isn't this great? My whole family in one spot. Come on, let's go mingle."

Sam leads you to a group of people listening to Bobby Singer tell a story. John, Joshua, Caleb, and Pastor Jim have gathered around to listen and exchange their own stories. They greeted you and you take a seat to listen to Bobby's story. After a few stories, you decide to stretch your legs and see what everyone is doing. You go to the bar and Gabriel smiles at you.

"Hi! Glad you made it to the shindig. How 'bout a drink?" He asks.

You nod and select your drink. A Batman which is an adult version of a root beer float, depending on who you ask and who makes it.

"Excellent choice!" Gabriel says with a bright smile. "While not my favorite, Batman is still cool. Here you are!"

You nod your thanks and for a joke, you place a few dollars in the tip jar. Gabriel laughs and gives you a wink. You walk away and sip your drink. It's the root beer float version. You shrug. Gabriel loves all things sweet. You head down the hall and find the den. Charlie, Kevin, and some other hunters have a football game and judging by their looks, their team is losing. You sit down next to Charlie and she hugs you. She's dressed in plaid t-shirt dress with grey leggings and black knee-high boots.

"Hey, bitch." She says not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hey," Kevin says, he too is paying more attention to the game.

You hug them and the others then you turn your attention to the game. You only watch for a few moments before leaving. A trail of groans and curses follow you out making you smirk. You head to the kitchen then stop. Emily told you it was off limits and you can hear Dean imitating chef Ramsey. Sure, you want to go see him but decide against for now. Chef Ramsey is scary but Dean is deadly. You turn and head back to the main area and spot Castiel. You go up to him and he smiles.

"Hello, Emily said you made it. I am glad." Castiel says.

You look around and you can't seem to spot Emily. It's as she's vanished.

"Looking for her? She and Sam are overseers tonight. They'll be all around the bunker making sure everything's alright. Right now though, I believe they are in the dining hall getting the tables set." He says. "Dinner should be ready soon."

You nod then the two of you mingled for a bit until the dinner bell rang and Dean came out with a beaming smile. Underneath his Batman apron, he's dressed in nice pair slacks and a forest green button down.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served!" Dean calls.

Everyone heads to the dining hall and just follow. It is your first time here after all. You find a nice spot next to Charlie and Kevin. You look around the table and smile. All the men look so handsome and the women look beautiful with their dresses. The kids at the small tables were adorable and each coloring a coloring page Emily and Charlie drew and made. You to the head of the table and see Sam and Dean sitting together. On their right next to Dean were their parents and the left next to Sam was Emily and her adoptive mother. Castiel was seated next to Mary with Bobby next to him and Gabriel next to Emily with Jody Mills and her girls next to him. Mrs. Tran was on the other side of Kevin. Jim, Joshua, and Caleb were with Jack on Sam's side with the rest of the gang on Dean's side.

After a few moments, Emily stood up and tapped her glass with her knife. Everyone quiets down and turns their attention to her. Once she has everyone's attention, she clears her throat and begins speaking.

"Since we have angels present and not everyone here is religious, Sam, Dean, and I thought that instead of prayer we give a small speech on giving thanks." She says. "We have a lot to be thankful for. Especially since our job is the hardest and the darkest. Today we celebrate more than just friends and family. We're celebrating life. Today we get to see another sunrise and sunset. Tomorrow is never promised, especially to a hunter. When we're in the field we wonder if this job will be our last, but here we are. Together. To a hunter, this right here is enough. I am thankful for this. For all of you. I know we are missing some of us, some that we desperately wish were here physically, but we also know they are here with us in spirit. Today is more than giving thanks. Today we are one."

Everyone including you claps. Her speech was wonderful. She sits down and Sam stands up.

"What Emmy says is true. Today were are one. Our hearts beat as one. We may not be of blood, but family doesn't end with blood. It starts with friendship and ends in a relationship. We are mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, aunts, and uncles. As Emmy stated, tomorrow is never promised but we fight. We fight tooth and nail to be sure we see tomorrow. We fight for others, for purity, for love, for us. Today we don't celebrate blood but the ties that bind us as one." Sam says and then sits down as everyone claps again.

Dean stands and delivers the last part of the speech. "Wolf and Sammy have spoken the truth and heart of the matter. Today we celebrate the reason we're here. To the normal world, we're the freaks, monsters, and something not desirable. To us, we protect the world. We keep it safe. We keep each other safe. To us, we are the world. To us, we are our own world. Today we are the superheroes of both. Today we are celebrating togetherness, family, and our safety. Today we celebrate our world. Our world and those who make it brighter." Dean says as Emily and Sam stand back up.

"A toast to truth, heart, and more than just blood," Emily says raising her glass.

"A toast to the ties that bind us together and to our fight," Sam says raising his glass next to Emily's.

"A toast to our people, our world, our safety. Our heroes." Dean says raising his glass next to the others.

"A toast to us," The three say together in unison.

You and everyone raise their glasses and set them down to clap. Their speech was absolutely beautiful. Sam and Emily sit back down and Dean announces it's finally time to eat making you and everyone laugh. He carves the turkeys and hams and tells everyone to dig in, which you do happily. While you eat you watch the others as they converse, each smiling and laughing. It makes you feel warm inside. After dinner was cleared and put away, dessert and coffee were presented. You eat your fill until you feel full. Once you're satisfied you help to clean up as everyone is lead away to the ballroom by Castiel.

In the ballroom, everyone is seated and beautiful Egyptian music fills the room. Emily comes in dressed in a wonderful costume and performs. Her dancing is amazing. She laughs as the kids come up and try to dance with her. You laugh as she dances around them as they try to mimic her. To you, it's like she's playing a game of tag with them. After her performances, games for the kids are set up and they have a blast. So do you as you participate in some of them, such as jump roping and hula hooping. Things you haven't done since you were little. The adults had games as well that was pretty fun.

You laugh, smile, dance, play, eat, drink a little, and just having fun. It's the most fun you've had in a long time and you're grateful that Emily invited you.

Soon it's late and you don't think you should drive. Emily giggles tiredly and guides you to your room for the night. She hugs you tight and thanks you for coming. She turns and leaves you to settle in.

Once she leaves and closes the door behind her, you take off your shoes and set them aside. You strip down to your undergarments and fold your clothes neatly on the seater chest at the end of the bed. You lie down and tuck yourself in. You sigh happily. This is one Thanksgiving you won't soon forget.

Before the darkness takes you under, you wonder if you'll be invited to Christmas.

 **Nice long one-shot for you! I hope you enjoyed. Not too bad for my first fic back!**

 **See ya in the 12 Days of Baby Winchester!**


End file.
